The present invention relates to atomizing dispensers which are adapted to be secured to containers filled with fluids and which are manually operated to dispense such fluids. Typically such dispensers have actuators which are normally in raised position and which are manually depressed in order to initiate the discharge of a quantity of fluid from a container. When the manual pressure is removed, the actuators are automatically returned to the normal raised position. Known dispensers must be primed from time to time in order to expel entrapped air which interferes with the proper discharge of fluid.
The present invention is directed toward atomizing dispensers which overcome these difficulties. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward atomizing dispensers which once initially primed do not require additional priming operations. The invention overcomes these difficulties through the use of a novel valving system which enables compressible air or other media to be discharged while at the same time avoiding loss of fluid or inaccuracies in delivery rates.